Les fantasmes de Tôma Seguchi
by Chawia
Summary: De passage à New York pour affaires, Tôma met à profit quelques heures de libre pour s’abandonner à ses rêveries.


**Crédits :** les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

New York. Ces derniers temps, mes obligations professionnelles m'entraînent régulièrement de l'autre côté du Pacifique. Cette fois, il s'agit de délicates négociations avec XMR Entertainment, dans le cadre d'un « partenariat culturel » ; du moins ceci est-il l'intitulé officiel. Dans les faits, le vieux grigou qui dirige la compagnie en despote tente par tous les moyens d'ébranler les assises de N-G afin de mettre la main dessus et s'implanter solidement sur le marché asiatique. XMR est une maison de production très puissante, aussi dois-je à chaque fois jouer serré. Manque de chance pour lui, c'est ma spécialité.

Bien que je m'efforce de ne voir dans ces déplacements à New York que le seul côté professionnel, je ne peux m'empêcher d'associer cette ville aux événements liés à Eiri, et à chaque fois la culpabilité me ronge. Si je ne l'avais pas fait venir ici… Si je n'avais pas choisi cet abominable Kitazawa comme professeur… Je sais bien que tous les regrets du monde ne changeront rien au cours des choses mais à chaque fois me vient le sentiment d'un immense gâchis.

Pour cette fois, les négociations se sont achevées sur un statu quo en forme d'échange. La J-pop et le visual-kei ont le vent en poupe auprès des adolescents américains en ce moment aussi la directrice artistique d'XMR doit-elle venir passer quelques temps au Japon afin de « repérer » des artistes susceptibles de correspondre au mieux aux attentes du marché ; en contrepartie, N-G va lancer dans l'archipel quelques uns des poulains d'XMR. C'est donc du donnant-donnant… en attendant le prochain round.

Il est encore tôt dans l'après-midi et mon avion ne décolle qu'à 22 heures. Il ne fait pas très chaud en ce dernier jour d'octobre mais plutôt qu'attendre dans ma chambre d'hôtel je préfère déambuler un peu le long des rues qu'Eiri et moi parcourions jadis avec insouciance, à l'époque où il était encore un adolescent ouvert et confiant, avant que tout ne change irrémédiablement suite à cette sordide affaire. Nous allions souvent passer un moment ensemble dans ce bar, AX. Je n'y suis plus jamais retourné depuis. Peut-être a-t-il beaucoup changé, ou peut-être son atmosphère feutrée est-elle toujours la même… six ans déjà.

Un groupe d'enfants débouche d'une ruelle et leurs cris m'arrachent à mes souvenirs. Ils sont cinq, costumés, certains masqués, une petite bande de monstres, de sorcières et de vampires qui passe en courant sans m'accorder la moindre attention. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que c'est le jour d'Halloween, une fête qu'aucun enfant ici ne s'aviserait de manquer. En y regardant de plus près, certaines fenêtres s'ornent de guirlandes en papier représentant des citrouilles ou des sorcières chevauchant leur balai, et quelques vitrines sont habillées des couleurs noir et orange. Je me souviendrai toujours de l'étonnement d'Eiri lorsqu'il a vécu pour la première fois cette journée si particulière pour les enfants et beaucoup de jeunes gens. Je suppose qu'à présent il doit trouver tout ceci d'un ridicule achevé. Je suis en revanche prêt à parier que Shindô serait transporté à l'idée de pouvoir se déguiser, si j'en juge par le mauvais goût consommé de la plupart de ses tenues de scène.

C'est une question que j'en suis venu à me poser souvent, surtout ces derniers temps ; qu'est-ce que Eiri trouve de si formidable chez ce garçon pour y tenir autant ? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi sensible que lui peut-il se satisfaire de la compagnie d'un pareil personnage qui est, à peu de choses près, son antithèse ? Il a beau dire, je vois bien qu'il tient à lui et il a beau l'abreuver de « va crever » lapidaires, il serait bien le premier à pleurer si d'aventure Shindô venait à suivre son conseil. Pas officiellement bien sûr mais… Je le connais bien et je sais qu'il le ferait.

Je sais aussi que, bien qu'il en soit persuadé, la présence de ce gamin à ses côtés n'est pas une bonne chose. Eiri n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime se livrer, et n'est-ce pas à cause de Shindô qu'une partie de sa vie privée s'est retrouvée étalée dans la presse ? C'est à cause de lui, aussi, qu'il a eu des vomissements de sang, à une époque. Son existence est chamboulée depuis qu'il a fait la connaissance de ce personnage et que celui-ci s'est incrusté comme une épine dans sa vie.

Les enfants continuent à rire et se bousculer à quelques mètres de moi, comme s'ils attendaient et appréhendaient tout à la fois l'arrivée de quelqu'un. En effet, avec des hurlements sauvages, deux autres enfants surgissent de la même ruelle par laquelle ils sont arrivés, brandissant des couteaux en plastique. Tous deux portent une sorte de tunique noire à capuche et des masques blancs évoquant le visage torturé du _Cri_, de Munch, comme dans ce film américain où un serial-killer extermine les uns après les autres une bande d'adolescents. Effectivement, les deux gamins se jettent sur le reste de la bande qui s'égaille comme une volée de moineaux en poussant des cris stridents. Bah, tant qu'il ne s'agit que d'armes factices… Et voilà, l'un des petits assassins vient de rattraper une sorcière, au bout de la rue, et la poignarde sauvagement sous les rires de ses petits camarades. Un meurtre parfait, pour peu que le couteau n'ait pas été en plastique. Un bête accident. Après tout, quoi de plus efficace et discret qu'un coup de couteau au fond d'une ruelle déserte ? On lit de plus en plus fréquemment des récits sordides d'homicides et pour quoi : un portefeuille ? Un sac à main ? Motifs futiles que voilà. En revanche… ils pourraient servir d'alibis pour un meurtre crapuleux. Les ruelles désertes, ce n'est pas ce qui manque aux environs de N-G, et je sais que Shindô a tendance à emprunter des raccourcis afin de revenir chaque soir parasiter au plus vite l'existence d'Eiri. Et si…

_« Au revoir Hiro, Fujisaki ! À demain ! _

_- Salut, Shu. À demain. _

_- À demain, monsieur Shindô. Et si c'est possible, essayez de terminer l'écriture de notre prochaine chanson. »_

_Shûichi s'éloigne sur un signe de la main. Il ne reste pas grand-chose à écrire pour que la chanson soit complète, et depuis quelques jours il est en veine d'inspiration. Yûki a beau prétendre que ses textes sont mauvais, ils plaisent à leurs fans, et ceux-ci sont des millions à travers l'archipel._

_« Bon, je vais finir ce texte en vitesse en rentrant et après… »_

_Après est difficilement évocable en pleine rue et, tout empourpré de plaisir anticipé, le jeune chanteur s'engage à grandes enjambées dans une étroite ruelle bordée de part et d'autres d'immeubles d'habitation dont la hauteur bloque toute lumière. Sans crainte aucune, Shûichi avance, son baladeur MP3 sur les oreilles, et il en est à la moitié du passage quand quelqu'un surgit de derrière un amoncellement de caisses vides et se plante devant lui._

_« Bonsoir, monsieur Shindô._

_- Mon… Monsieur Seguchi ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs !_

_- Tout se passe bien entre Eiri et vous ? questionne le directeur de N-G Productions avec un sourire aimable, les yeux presque mi-clos sous l'ombre que projette sa frange de cheveux blonds._

_- Heu… oui, très bien, répond Shûichi, indécis._

_- Comme c'est dommage. Car, voyez-vous, devant votre obstination à vouloir rester aux côtés d'Eiri coûte que coûte… Je me vois contraint d'user d'une méthode plus radicale pour vous séparer. »_

_Avant que Shûichi, médusé, n'ait le temps de faire un seul geste, Tôma sort de la poche de son manteau un couteau à cran d'arrêt et le plonge dans le ventre du jeune homme qui pousse un cri étranglé. Froidement, le claviériste de Nittle Grasper retire la lame ensanglantée et la plante à plusieurs reprises dans les entrailles du malheureux chanteur qui tombe lourdement au sol, mort. Tôma ouvre son sac à dos et en tire son portefeuille qu'il glisse dans sa poche sans même en vérifier le contenu._

_« Adieu, monsieur Shindô, lance-t-il en s'éloignant à pas tranquilles de sa victime. Vous auriez dû tenir compte de mes mises en garde. »_

Les enfants ont disparu de la rue lorsque j'émerge de ma rêverie. Oui, en réalité, ce serait si facile. Sous réserve, bien sûr, de prendre quelques précautions. Du sang jaillit toujours en cas de coups portés avec une arme blanche, et tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais autant ne pas être couvert d'hémoglobine – hormis le fait que ça ne doit guère être agréable, c'est particulièrement difficile à faire partir au lavage. Le mieux serait encore d'utiliser une arme à feu – munie d'un silencieux, bien entendu. Et puis, il est beaucoup plus aisé pour une balle d'entrer dans un cœur qu'une lame – sous réserve évidemment de viser correctement.

_« Monsieur Seguchi ? Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? bredouille Shûichi, incrédule, les yeux rivés au petit automatique que Tôma vient de tirer de sa poche et qu'il braque d'une main ferme vers lui._

_- N'est-ce pas évident, monsieur Shindô ? Je m'en vais de ce pas vous effacer de la vie d'Eiri. N'ayez crainte, je vise bien, vous ne sentirez rien._

_- Non, att… »_

_Un claquement assourdi retentit et Shûichi s'effondre en arrière, une fleur cramoisie s'épanouissant lentement sur sa poitrine._

_« Comme quoi, il est toujours utile de prendre des cours de tir… »_

Hum… évidemment, ce serait beaucoup mieux comme ça. Encore que, quel genre de petit voyou irait se servir d'une arme à feu pour voler un portefeuille ? Mais là je pars dans des considérations annexes, après tout je n'ai nullement l'intention de me débarrasser de Shûichi Shindô… du moins dans l'immédiat. Eiri paraît trouver son compte avec lui, et dans la mesure où, pour le moment, il ne fait rien de préjudiciable à son image, sa carrière où son équilibre, je n'ai aucune raison d'intervenir. Pour l'instant.

Il n'empêche que c'était divertissant, de me débarrasser virtuellement de lui. Et au moins, ça m'occupe l'esprit. Il fait froid, le mieux est encore d'aller prendre un verre au AX, où je pourrai tout à mon aise éliminer ce cher Shindô autant de fois que je le voudrai.

Plus l'après-midi tire à sa fin plus nombreux sont les groupes d'enfants déguisés qui croisent ma route et sonnent aux portes, quémandant des friandises dans leur voisinage. Je ne me presse pas bien que la température poursuive sa chute, cette ambiance à la fois festive et macabre est propice à l'élaboration de crimes dont la seule finalité est l'élimination de Shindô. D'ailleurs, il me vient une autre idée…

_Comme tous les soirs de la semaine, les gens s'amassent sur le quai pour attendre leur métro, pressés de regagner leurs pénates. Comme tous les soirs, Shûichi franchit le portillon qui donne accès aux quais, satisfait de sa journée de travail et plus encore de rentrer retrouver le romancier de son cœur._

_Son téléphone portable sonne et, après avoir vérifié l'identité de son interlocuteur, il entame une conversation, sans se douter qu'à quelques mètres de lui, rendu anonyme par une veste de sport à capuche, Tôma Seguchi l'observe._

_Un grondement caractéristique qui se répercute contre les parois du tunnel annonce l'arrivée imminente du métro et les gens se massent tout au bord du quai. Il faut faire vite ; déjà, les feux du véhicule éclairent l'extrémité du souterrain. Tôma se glisse dans la foule et vient se placer juste derrière Shûichi, qui bavarde toujours._

_« Oui, je vais essayer de me libérer pour vendredi… Mais tu sais, en ce moment on prépare un enregistrement et… Oh, mon métro arrive ! Je te laisse. À plus ! »_

_Le garçon remet son mobile dans sa poche et c'est à cet instant que, d'une vive poussée dans les reins, Tôma l'expédie sur les rails._

_« Attention ! » crie-t-il en faisant mine de le retenir, mais il est trop tard. Bien qu'ayant réduit sa vitesse, le train est encore trop rapide pour pouvoir éviter la collision avec l'infortuné chanteur qui n'a même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive._

_Des cris horrifiés s'élèvent et, profitant du mouvement de recul et de la panique générale, Tôma gagne discrètement les escaliers et sort sans encombre de la station avec l'intense satisfaction du devoir accompli : plus de Shindô aux côtés d'Eiri !_

Décidément, cette idée est séduisante. Et avec tous ces gens agglutinés les uns aux autres, un accident est si vite arrivé… Le seul petit problème pourrait venir des caméras de surveillance, même si je suis certain que dans la cohue personne ne se préoccuperait de moi. Cependant… quitte à commettre un crime, même virtuel, autant qu'il soit le plus parfait possible, non ? J'ai toujours été perfectionniste. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul, il s'agit là d'un trait de caractère commun à tous les membres de la famille Seguchi. Perfectionniste _et_ déterminé. Sans cela, jamais je n'aurais pu faire de N-G ce qu'elle est à présent.

Donc, précipiter Shindô sous un métro (ou un train ; j'ai l'esprit large) sans être physiquement sur les lieux. Bien entendu, je pourrais toujours demander à quelques petites frappes de mes connaissances de le faire – j'en tiens certaines par la gorge, et si serré que je pourrais les contraindre à s'en prendre au premier ministre en personne – mais si je n'ai aucun doute sur la mesure de leur « dévouement », j'en ai beaucoup plus sur leur intelligence. Ces vermisseaux ne me mettraient jamais en cause, naturellement ; mais alors, cela donnerait une impression d'amateurisme navrant.

Hum… Et pourquoi pas l'hypnose ? C'est paraît-il très efficace, même la police y a parfois recours en certaines occasions. Hypnotiser Shindô afin qu'il aille se jeter de lui-même sous un métro, et en laissant de plus une lettre explicitant son geste, en voilà une excellente idée ! Et, comme tout le monde, j'apprendrais l'affreuse nouvelle par les journaux. Qui sait, je pourrais même m'arranger pour que, dans son dernier message, Shindô laisse entendre qu'il trompait Eiri. Ce serait très bien, ça, et dédouanerait mon pauvre Eiri de toute culpabilité.

_Le métro arrive et les gens se pressent encore plus étroitement au bord du quai. Écartant la foule sans tenir compte des protestations des usagers, Shûichi se glisse au premier rang et observe avec détachement le véhicule qui commence à décélérer. Sans que rien ne laisse présumer de son geste, il saute soudain sur les rails sous les yeux horrifiés du conducteur du métro qui ne peut rien faire, et est happé par les roues._

_Des hurlements horrifiés s'élèvent, la panique s'empare des témoins du geste, des « Il a sauté ! » affolés fusent. Un suicide parfaitement orchestré._

Ce serait en effet bien mieux comme cela même si, quelque part, je trouve regrettable d'impliquer autant de monde dans ce meurtre. Suicide dans le métro équivaut à paralysie totale du trafic sur la ligne, retards en chaîne… Je sais que, personnellement, je n'aimerais pas être mis en retard par la faute d'un anonyme en mal de vivre. Non pas que j'aie l'habitude d'utiliser les transports en commun mais… peut-être y a-t-il un moyen de commettre un crime tout en demeurant civique ?

Ah, ceci me donne une autre idée ! Faire d'une pierre deux coups et me débarrasser de Shindô _et _de ses talents plus que contestables de parolier. L'idée qui vient de germer dans mon esprit a déjà éclot et se développe à tout vitesse, étendant ses pétales pourpres telle la fleur vénéneuse d'une euphorbe. Mais me voici à destination et je pousse la porte du AX.

Un flot de souvenirs déferle sur moi avec une telle force que je demeure un instant figé sur le seuil. Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois. Les boiseries patinées par le temps et la fumée confèrent toujours à l'endroit cette atmosphère feutrée si particulière qui plaisait tant à Eiri et j'ai l'impression, l'espace d'une seconde, que je vais le voir venir vers moi, prêt à me parler de ce dernier roman déniché chez un obscur bouquiniste du _Village_. Combien ses yeux brillaient dans ces moments-là ! Ils brillaient plus encore en présence de ce Kitazawa cent fois maudit. J'aurais dû comprendre alors et intervenir avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin.

À cette heure de la journée, il n'y a pas grand monde. Je m'installe au comptoir, commande un whisky et, les yeux perdus dans le liquide ambré, je reprends le fil de mes pensées. Pour être tout à fait franc, je n'ai jamais été fan des textes de Bad Luck. Je reconnais que ce qu'ils font a du succès et qu'ils contribuent de fait à la prospérité de N-G Productions, mais même s'ils jouent dans le même registre que les Nittle Grasper je les ai toujours trouvés trop brouillon, ce qui n'est évidemment pas un problème dans la mesure où leurs disques se vendent bien. Néanmoins, je persiste à ne pas comprendre ce qui plaît dans leurs chansons, pour peu que l'on prenne la peine d'en _écouter_ les paroles. La plupart du temps, c'est complètement inepte et je ne parle même pas des mots d'anglais semés ça et là au gré des phrases – pour venir pallier des défauts d'inspiration, je suppose.

Pour en revenir à mon idée, je pense que ce serait rendre service à beaucoup de monde que de se débarrasser en même temps et des textes et de l'auteur…

_« Ah, monsieur Shindô. Vous vous réveillez enfin. »_

_Flou. Tout est flou autour de lui, comme si du brouillard flottait dans la pièce. Shûichi bat des paupières et secoue la tête, qui lui paraît peser des tonnes. Quelqu'un se trouve devant lui et il identifie progressivement Tôma Seguchi._

_« Monsieur… Seguchi… »_

_Sa voix lui parvient de loin, comme s'il était détaché de son corps. La sensation se dissipe cependant assez vite et lorsque Shûichi a suffisamment repris de ses esprits, il prend conscience qu'il est attaché sur une chaise, dans une petite pièce aux murs nus, sans fenêtre, crûment éclairée par un néon. _

_« Monsieur Seguchi ! dit-il d'une voix plus ferme en tentant de bouger ses membres emprisonnés. Que… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où sommes-nous ? »_

_Tôma se contente de sourire, un sourire effroyablement cruel, comme pourrait en arborer un chat face à une souris acculée dans un angle._

_« Mais à N-G, monsieur Shindô. Où voulez-vous que nous nous trouvions ?_

_- Et… où sont les autres ? Je me souviens ! J'étais dans votre bureau et… et soudain, le trou noir !_

_- Évidemment. Je vous ai assommé d'une décharge de mon Taser X26. Il est quelque peu modifié, bien sûr… Enfin, je ne suis pas ici pour discuter technique. Ceci vous dit-il quelque chose ? s'enquit le jeune homme en brandissant une liasse de feuillets, apparus comme par magie, devant le visage de son prisonnier qui cille._

_- Ce… ce sont les textes de mes chansons… bredouille-t-il._

_- Exactement. Vos textes et quelques inédits tel que celui-ci… »_

_En dépit de sa situation, Shûichi ne peut s'empêcher de rougir à la vue d'une feuille sur laquelle est imprimé le texte de _Mon petit poisson_ que le claviériste de Nittle Grasper agite sous son nez d'un air narquois. _

_« Mais… Comment ?..._

_- Allons, allons, monsieur Shindô, vous devriez savoir depuis le temps que je suis toujours au courant de tout. Je n'ignore rien non plus de l'existence de _Mon chéri à moi_ et je suis au regret de vous dire qu'Eiri a raison : ce n'est même pas du niveau d'un élève de primaire. Cela étant… J'ai tout de même trouvé une utilité à ces textes._

_- Que… que voulez-vous en faire ?_

_- M'en servir pour vous supprimer une bonne fois pour toutes ! »_

_D'un geste brutal, Tôma crispe son poing sur la feuille, rejette la tête de Shûichi en arrière et lui fourre brutalement le papier dans la bouche. Le chanteur tente de se débattre mais il est trop solidement attaché ; déjà, Tôma lui enfonce les autres textes dans la gorge tout en lui maintenant les mâchoires ouvertes d'une poigne de fer._

_« Étouffé par vos propres inepties, qui l'eût cru ? Comme on dit, je vous ai fait ravaler vos paroles… et Eiri sera libre, désormais. »_

_Écarlate, les yeux exorbités, Shûichi se débat de plus en plus faiblement. Ses sursauts cessent enfin et Tôma, après s'être assuré qu'il ne respire plus, le relâche enfin._

_« Adieu, monsieur Shindô. Votre personne sera peut-être pleurée mais certainement pas vos talents de parolier. »_

Pas mal du tout, ça. C'est vrai, Bad Luck devrait sérieusement songer à s'offrir les services d'un véritable professionnel pour leurs textes. Encore que je ferais mieux de ne pas en parler trop ouvertement, Eiri serait capable de se proposer rien que pour m'ennuyer. Il est comme ça, et je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'en prendre mon parti.

Mine de rien, la soirée a bien avancé et le bar commence à se remplir. Point de l'insouciance enfantine qui a pris possession des rues, néanmoins. Ce lieu appartient aux adultes, ceux qui ont terminé leur journée de travail et viennent se détendre entre collègues, ceux qui ont des problèmes et cherchent au fond d'un verre un éphémère oubli… J'en arrive à comprendre pourquoi Eiri apprécie cet endroit, il est intemporel. Il est si facile ici de s'imaginer six années en arrière, et dans dix ans, je suis certain que rien n'aura changé non plus.

Je vide le fond de mon verre et demeure un court instant songeur. Les choses ne changent pas ici, cependant une fois abandonnée la quiétude de cet établissement le monde redevient tel qu'il a toujours été : dur, féroce. Il ne suffit pas de lutter pour s'y faire une place, il faut user aussi de patience et de ruse. Je suis parti de rien pour fonder N-G ; avec l'argent mis de côté dès le début de la carrière de Nittle Grasper j'ai racheté une obscure petite maison de production au bord de la faillite que, à force de travail, j'ai réussi à faire prospérer. N-G Productions est aujourd'hui un incontournable du paysage musical japonais et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Un empire ! Voilà ce à quoi j'aspire. Un empire régnant sur l'Asie… et peut-être un jour le monde.

Voilà pourquoi je suis le seul à connaître tous les secrets de la maison mère, il n'est pas un placard à balais dont je ne sache l'emplacement. Très peu de gens le savent mais il existe une geôle dans les sous-sols de l'immeuble. Simple mesure de précaution, bien entendu ; tout est aménagé dans les règles et déclaré. On ne sait jamais, si un jour un forcené venait à s'introduire dans les locaux il faudrait bien un endroit où l'enfermer en attendant que la police vienne l'appréhender ? J'ai un service de sécurité à toute épreuve et parfaitement formé pour faire face à ce genre d'éventualité. Cependant, il existe un accès secret à une autre partie des sous-sols, possible uniquement à partir de mon bureau et muni d'une serrure biométrique, à savoir que seul un scan de mon œil droit peut déclencher son ouverture. C'est là que je conserve les originaux de tous les documents vitaux pour N-G. C'est là aussi que j'entrepose tout un tas de choses au moyen desquelles j'ai établi mon influence sur un certain nombre de personnes… Il est bien utile d'avoir des relations parmi les hauts fonctionnaires de l'administration publique mais les amitiés, dans ces sphères-là, sont volatiles… aussi ai-je préféré assurer mes arrières.

Dans cet endroit connu de moi seul se trouve aussi une petite pièce aveugle, totalement insonorisée. Elle n'a pas d'utilité particulière, du moins n'y ai-je encore jamais eu recours. Mais là…

_Lorsque Shûichi ouvre les yeux, il a l'impression d'émerger d'un long sommeil. Tout est brumeux dans son esprit ; la seule chose dont il se rappelle est d'être allé trouver Tôma Seguchi dans son bureau, une fois sa journée de travail terminée. Après… le trou noir mais il sait parfaitement, en revanche, qu'il ne se sentait pas aussi nauséeux. Un raclement de gorge discret, sur sa droite, lui fait tourner la tête en direction du bruit – dont l'auteur n'est autre que le directeur de N-G Productions._

_« Comment vous sentez-vous, monsieur Shindô ?_

_- Mon… monsieur Seguchi ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Oh, rien de bien passionnant. Sachez seulement que je vous ai neutralisé à l'aide d'un aérosol et, durant votre inconscience, je vous ai transporté ici », répond le claviériste avec un geste de la main, désignant la pièce qui les entoure : quatre murs de béton gris sans aucune ouverture en dehors d'une lourde porte capitonnée._

_« Que… qu'avez-vous l'intention de me faire ? » questionne Shûichi dans la tête de qui un signal d'alarme vient de se déclencher et qui sent de manière presque palpable la malveillance émanant de son supérieur l'envelopper comme un filet. Tôma lui renvoie un sourire glaçant._

_« Me débarrasser de vous, tout simplement. Vous faire disparaître de la vie d'Eiri, vous qui vous obstinez à y rester en dépit de tout. Lorsque vous ne serez plus, tout ira mieux pour lui – et pour moi, bien entendu._

_- Vous allez me tuer ? » En dépit de sa faiblesse, le jeune chanteur tente de se mettre debout mais ses jambes sont affreusement molles et la tête lui tourne. Stimulé par un brusque afflux d'adrénaline, il parvient à se mettre à genoux et pose une main tremblante sur le mur, en soutien._

_« Oui. Vous voyez cette pièce ? Hé bien, je suis au regret de vous dire qu'elle sera votre tombeau. Adieu, monsieur Shindô. Voici tout ce que votre entêtement vous aura rapporté. »_

_Tôma se détourne et ouvre la porte._

_« Non ! Attendez !! » crie Shûichi dans son dos. Il se retourne et, avec un mince sourire empreint de cruauté, lance devant le chanteur toujours agenouillé un petit objet qui rebondit au sol avec un léger tintement métallique._

_« Allons, je suis bon prince et je vous laisse ceci. Au cas où vous viendriez à trouver que la mort tarde à venir… Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous très important. » _

_Shûichi fixe avec des yeux incrédules la lame de rasoir que le directeur de N-G vient de lui lancer. Ce n'est pas possible… _

_« Monstre ! Assassin !! » hurle-t-il en se mettant debout d'un effort désespéré, mais la lourde porte se rabat avec un claquement sourd sur ses cris horrifiés._

_« Je savais bien que cette pièce me serait utile un jour… »_

Un petit rire m'échappe et le barman lève brièvement les yeux vers moi avant de se remettre à son occupation sans plus m'accorder d'attention. Je suppose qu'il en a vu d'autres… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je projetais réellement de mettre mes projets à exécution. J'avoue qu'il est plaisant d'imaginer mille et une manières de me débarrasser de Shûichi Shindô, mais si, en théorie, tout semble facile, en réalité il faudrait toujours compter avec les pires impondérables, ce qui signifie que je devrais passer un temps appréciable à élaborer mon crime, et en dehors d'aujourd'hui où je n'ai rien à faire en attendant mon avion, je suis plutôt surbooké. Raison de plus pour jouir de ce petit passe-temps bien inoffensif, et surtout bien agréable, encore que frustrant. Cela étant, ces idées ne sont pas perdues ; elles peuvent toujours servir pour _d'autres_. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le genre d'homme à ne pas avoir d'ennemis…

Il fait bon ici et je commande un deuxième whisky. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de boire, surtout seul, mais l'alcool, ce soir, est propice à mon infernale rêverie. D'ailleurs, le moment est-il peut-être venu de passer à quelque chose d'un peu plus… élaboré. Comme un empoisonnement, par exemple ! Justement la maison familiale des Seguchi, à Kyôto, comporte une bibliothèque extraordinairement fournie et variée. Adolescent, j'y passais des heures et il n'était pas rare que ma mère soit obligée de venir m'arracher au récit et aux documentaires que je dévorais, assis dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir de style occidental bien que la maison ait été, elle, typiquement japonaise, totalement absorbé par ma lecture et sourd à tout le reste.

Il se trouve que, pour je ne sais quelle raison, l'un des ouvrages de cette bibliothèque traite de toxicologie. Je me souviens encore de la fascination qu'a exercé sur moi ce vieux livre aux pages jaunies qui égrenait dans son index des noms aussi mortellement connotés que belladone, ciguë, amanite, que je n'avais jusqu'alors rencontré que dans des romans policiers. Je l'ai lu de bout en bout, captivé, tout en faisant des recherches en parallèle afin d'acquérir des connaissances plus actualisées. Les alcaloïdes n'ont rapidement plus eu de secrets pour moi : aconitine, morphine, strychnine… létale litanie si douce à mes oreilles ! Évidemment, depuis, mes connaissances se sont étendues et modernisées mais je garde une sincère nostalgie pour ces mots promesse de trépas. Si je devais en choisir un, ce serait l'atropine. Dérivée de la belladone, cette substance agit sur le système nerveux et entraîne la mort à court terme. Simple et efficace, et je ne peux évoquer ce mot, atropine, sans songer à Atropos, celle des trois Parques qui tranche le fil de l'existence. Oui, décidément, ce serait un bon choix.

_Les Bad Luck sont réunis dans leur loge, attendant leur passage sur le plateau de _Music Pong_, une émission comme seul K sait les trouver, mêlant musique et affrontements sportifs. Si, comme d'habitude, Hiroshi est placide et Suguru un peu anxieux, Shûichi semble surexcité et ne tient pas en place._

_« Hum… Est-ce que tout va bien, monsieur Shindô ? demande enfin Suguru, que les va et viens du chanteur commencent à sérieusement agacer._

_- Oui, t'en fais pas Fujisaki ! On va tout casser et c'est nous qui allons gagner !_

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi t'exciter à ce point, intervient Hiroshi après avoir rejeté une bouffée de fumée. On en a vu d'autres._

_- D'accord mais là faut qu'on les pulvérise. Je vais montrer à Yûki que c'est moi le meilleur ! »_

_Guitariste et claviériste échangent un coup d'œil ; l'enthousiasme immodéré de Shûichi laisse parfois présager de bien curieuses surprises… Une fois sur le plateau, cependant, le chanteur ne se calme pas, au contraire son exaltation s'accroît et il semble même, à quelques reprises, incohérent, ce qui ne manque pas d'intriguer K, pourtant coutumier des débordements en tous genres du garçon._

_« Hey, Shûichi, c'est juste un jeu ! Il faudrait voir à te calmer un peu, on dirait que la vie de Yûki est en danger ! plaisante-t-il mais le chanteur paraît imperméable à tout humour et l'empoigne par le col de sa chemise d'un geste fébrile._

_- Quoi ? Yûki est en danger ! Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? Yûki ! Tiens bon, je viens te sauver !! »_

_Sakano, inquiet, lance un regard de détresse à son collègue qui, cette fois, prend conscience que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez Shûichi. Son exubérance et son énergie ont beau être à toute épreuve, la situation est cette fois différente, comme l'atteste la brutalité avec laquelle le chanteur s'arrache à son étreinte, une lueur folle au fond des yeux._

_« Laisse-moi passer ! Tu… tu es dans le coup, c'est ça ?! C'est toi qui as donné l'ordre de kidnapper Yûki !!_

_- Mais enfin Shûichi calme-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est du délire ! »_

_Le garçon vacille tout à coup et crispe ses mains sur son crâne, comme si celui-ci allait éclater._

_« Je… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… » balbutie-t-il avant de s'effondrer au sol. Des secours sont à ses côtés dans les minutes qui suivent et le chargent, inconscient, sur une civière, sous les regards horrifiés de ses deux camarades._

Grande stimulation nerveuse, excitation puis délire suivis de paralysie, coma et mort à plus ou moins brève échéance, tels sont les effets de l'atropine. Certes, il existe des antidotes ; cependant, avec une dose susceptible de foudroyer un éléphant, il doit être possible de se débarrasser très rapidement de quelqu'un. Alors, bien sûr, resterait à déterminer de quelle manière administrer le poison, mais je ne fais là que rêver donc je peux sans la moindre contrainte éliminer les indésirables sans avoir à m'embarrasser de quelque contingence matérielle que ce soit. Cela dit, avec de pareils symptômes… on pourrait presque croire que Shindô consomme de l'atropine au quotidien !

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est temps de quitter l'atmosphère feutrée du AX et de retourner à mon hôtel pour y récupérer mes affaires et souper avant de me rendre à l'aéroport. Au dehors, la nuit est tombée mais l'ambiance joyeuse de cette soirée d'Halloween est toujours là et les lampions scintillants disposés aux fenêtres donnent au quartier tout entier un air de fête. Écartant la tentation de prendre un taxi, je remonte le col de mon manteau sur mes oreilles et entame mon chemin en sens inverse. Je n'ai pas peur de me promener seul le soir et les passants, d'ailleurs, ne me prêtent aucune attention. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé attirer les regards, contrairement à Ryûichi. Chez lui c'est inné, où qu'il passe on le remarque, pour une raison ou une autre. Ce qui est certain, c'est que sur scène on ne voit plus que lui. Il est la part radieuse de Nittle Grasper, j'en suis la sombre. Noriko, elle, a toujours représenté l'équilibre entre nous deux. Ceci explique sans doute l'alchimie qui était la notre du temps où nous nous produisions, et le pourquoi de notre succès et de la longévité des Grasper.

Alors que je rejoins les artères les plus importantes, les lumières qui m'environnent deviennent plus vives, certaines brillent comme des spots sur une scène. Mon imagination recommence à travailler. Et si…

_Le concert de Bad Luck bat son plein, l'ambiance dans la salle est électrique et Shûichi sent la sueur ruisseler le long de son dos. À chaque représentation il se donne à fond, quelle que soit la taille de la salle et le nombre de fans réunis pour communier avec le groupe ; quel que soit même l'état de sa relation avec Yûki – oui, même cela. Un artiste, quel qu'il soit, doit briller pour son public et cette leçon, Shûichi a fini par la retenir, même si cela n'a été ni évident ni facile. Mais le résultat est là, et chaque prestation des Bad Luck enflamme les foules, comme c'est aussi le cas ce soir-là. _

_La chanson se termine sous un tonnerre d'acclamations déchaînées. Après quelques mots de remerciements, Shûichi boit à longs traits à une bouteille d'eau minérale puis reprend le micro pour enchaîner avec _In the moonlight_, une ballade romantique beaucoup plus lente que les morceaux précédents et placée en milieu de concert afin d'induire une pause et de permettre aux membres du groupe – et plus particulièrement au chanteur – de souffler un peu._

_L'ambiance retombe également quelque peu dans la salle où, spontanément, les spectateurs ont allumé des briquets et les agitent lentement, adoptant le rythme posé de la chanson. _

_Soudain, l'inimaginable se produit. Un claquement sec retentit, presque masqué par la musique, et sous les yeux horrifiés des centaines de fans, un projecteur se décroche du rail métallique qui surplombe la scène et tombe directement sur Shûichi qui n'a même pas le temps de faire un pas pour l'éviter et s'effondre sous le choc._

_Un silence glacé s'abat sur la salle entière tandis que les dernières notes achèvent de mourir puis Hiroshi et Suguru se précipitent vers leur chanteur immobile. Alors, du premier rang, un cri aigu s'élève, suivi d'un autre, et un brouhaha indescriptible et paniqué se propage parmi la foule. Tandis que des secouristes accourent vers Shûichi, Hiroshi ramène lentement vers lui ses doigts tachés de sang._

_« Je… je crois bien qu'il est mort… » annonce-t-il d'une voix blanche._

Évidemment qu'il serait mort. Ces projecteurs métalliques sont extrêmement lourds et en recevoir un dessus vous défoncerait à coup sûr le crâne ou vous briserait la nuque. Je connais bien la manière dont Shindô évolue sur scène. S'il paraît impossible de l'avoir sur des morceaux rapides, quand arrivent les – rares – ballades, il ne bouge plus de devant son micro, afin de récupérer. Les projecteurs sont maintenus en place par de solides fixations mais il suffit de les desserrer puis de les faire sauter au moyen d'une faible explosion. Il est facile de déterminer à quel moment du concert Shindô places ses morceaux les moins rapides, et avec l'aide une minuterie… le tour est joué.

Une belle mort que voilà ! Rapide, indolore et, par-dessus tout, en public ! Quoi de plus beau pour un artiste que de mourir sur scène, devant les projecteurs – ou, dans ce cas précis, _sous_ un projecteur. Et puis, c'est ainsi que naissent les légendes, prenez l'exemple de James Dean. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il n'avait pas trouvé une fin tragique à vingt-quatre ans ! Un « incident » de ce genre aurait le mérite de faire définitivement passer les Bad Luck à la postérité et, pendant une période, boosterait les ventes de manière spectaculaire. En un mot comme en cent, cette disparition ne serait pour moi que du bénéfice.

Dans le genre « mort en direct », je suppose que l'on pourrait s'arranger pour que Shindô s'électrocute avec son micro dès le début du concert, ce serait bien la seule fois où ce petit chanteur ferait des étincelles…

Un coup de vent agite soudain les pans de mon manteau. Il est glacé. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention mais une petite bise aigre parcourt à présent les rues et soulève par à-coups les ornements de papier accrochés aux fenêtres. Une silhouette noire se détache de l'une de ces fragiles guirlandes et, virevoltant, vient achever sa chute juste devant mes pieds ; une sorcière chevauchant un balai. Je la ramasse, l'observe un court instant puis la laisse tomber dans une poubelle au coin de la rue. Mon regard se lève vers les immeubles qui m'entourent et se porte instinctivement au faîte du plus haut d'entre eux. Une simple chute… et tout serait terminé.

_Une autre journée s'achève et les derniers rayons du soleil qui se couche donnent au ciel des reflets d'incendie. Tout en haut de la tour N-G, deux silhouettes se détachent comme de frêles ombres chinoises sur ce crépuscule sanglant._

_« Hé bien, monsieur Shindô, que pensez-vous d'une vue pareille ? Splendide, non ? » déclare Tôma Seguchi, désignant d'un geste emphatique la mégalopole tentaculaire, nimbée de rouge, qui se déploie à perte de vue. Shûichi, lui, parait nettement moins sensible au grandiose de l'instant._

_« Qu'avez-vous à me dire, monsieur Seguchi ? Je dois rentrer, Yûki m'attend et…_

_- Non, non, non, le coupe Tôma avec un petit sourire, vous n'allez nulle part._

_- Quoi ? Mais… mais bien sûr que si ! Je ne sais pas trop à quoi vous jouez mais… »_

_Aussi rapide et souple q'un félin, le claviériste de Nittle Grasper bondit sur le chanteur et le ceinture ; Shûichi n'a même pas le temps de faire un seul geste qu'il se retrouve immobilisé dans ce qui lui semble être un étau d'acier, le bras droit tordu dans le dos, la trachée douloureusement comprimée. Son assaillant n'est ni très grand ni très costaud mais il le maintient d'une poigne de fer qui ne tremble pas. _

_« Je ne joue pas, monsieur Shindô. Les jeux, c'est bon pour les gamins dans votre genre. Vous n'avez pas pris mes mises en garde au sérieux, vous vous êtes obstiné à demeurer auprès d'Eiri envers et contre tout… Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous, à présent. Car, voyez-vous ? Je vais définitivement vous éloigner d'Eiri. À jamais… »_

_Horrifié, Shûichi sent que Tôma l'entraîne petit à petit vers la rambarde en métal qui court le long des quatre côtés du vaste toit de l'immeuble. Les ombres s'allongent autour d'eux en même temps que le soleil lance comme un ultime défi ses derniers rayons._

_« Les… les caméras… on saura que c'est vous… » halète le chanteur en tentant de se débattre. Le rire clair qui lui répond lui glace le sang et anéantit ses maigres espoirs._

_« Monsieur Shindô… Me prenez-vous réellement pour un simple d'esprit ? Je sais parfaitement de quelle manière modifier le circuit des caméras. En cet instant même, c'est un escalier vide que les surveillants ont sous les yeux et lorsque je redescendrai, dans quelques tout petits instants, l'escalier sera tout aussi vide et la porte fermée. N-G c'est moi, monsieur Shindô. Je contrôle cette société de A à Z, comme je l'ai toujours fait, et comme je continuerai à le faire après que… vous nous aurez quitté. »_

_D'une forte traction, Tôma propulse Shûichi tout contre le garde-corps et engage ses épaules au-dessus du vide. La profondeur est si vertigineuse que le garçon en a le souffle coupé. D'une ultime poussée, le claviériste fait basculer sa malheureuse victime dont le hurlement horrifié a tôt fait de disparaître, happé lui aussi par le néant._

Nous ne sommes que de passage sur Terre, après tout. Alors pourquoi nous compliquer l'existence ?

Mais me voici à destination. Sans même que j'y aie prêté attention, mes pas m'ont ramené à mon hôtel. Abandonnées mes rêveries, je me dois de revenir à la réalité et me préparer pour mon trajet de retour au Japon. À partir de maintenant mon esprit redevient pratique. J'ai des messages à lire et à rédiger, des coups de fil à passer. Éliminer virtuellement Shindô passe dans une toute autre sphère de mes préoccupations.

Cependant… ce petit divertissement aura au moins eu le mérite de me donner quelques idées très nettes de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans l'éventualité où ce petit personnage viendrait à faire souffrir Eiri. J'espère que ce ne sera jamais le cas, mais si cela venait malheureusement à se produire je n'aurais qu'à piocher dans ma réserve. Je vais d'ailleurs tout consigner dans mon carnet, il serait idiot de tout laisser se perdre dans les limbes de l'oubli.

Et puis… une fois dans l'avion, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de première classe, j'aurais encore un temps appréciable à ma disposition pour élaborer d'autres meurtres ; d'ailleurs, une foule d'idées se presse déjà dans ma tête et c'est avec un réel plaisir que j'envisage cette noyade dans la Baie de Tôkyô, une jolie paire de parpaings aux pieds, ou bien cet ensevelissement sous le béton du chantier de mes futurs studios de Yokohama ; encore que cette malencontreuse chute d'hélicoptère, en pleine mer de Chine…

FIN

* * *

XMR Entertainment : grosse maison de production américaine dans l'univers de « Gravitation ».  
AX : bar New Yorkais que fréquente Eiri dans le volume 9 de « Gravitation ».  
Euphorbe : _euphorbia pulcherrima_, connue aussi sous le nom de poinsettia, est une fleur rouge dont le contact peut causer de sévères allergies.  
Greenwich Village : appelé aussi _the Village_, il s'agir d'un quartier de New York connu dans le monde comme un des bastions de la culture artistique et d'un mode vie bohème. Le quartier est réputé pour son pittoresque, ses artistes et sa culture alternative.  
Taser (dénomination d'après la marque du principal fabriquant) : appelé aussi _stun gun_ ou pistolet à impulsion électrique, il envoie sur sa cible deux dards délivrant une forte décharge électrique.  
_Mon petit poisson_ et _Mon chéri à moi_ : calamiteuses chansons commises par un Shûichi sous pression dans le volume 11 de « Gravitation ».  
Geôles de N-G : dans le premier volume de _Gravitation EX_, Shûichi s'y retrouve d'ailleurs emprisonné !  
Alcaloïdes : on désigne sous le nom d'alcaloïdes des composés complexes, qu'on rencontre surtout chez les végétaux, et qui sont dotés de propriétés physiologiques et toxicologiques.  
Les Parques : Les Parques, divinités maîtresses du sort des hommes, sont l'équivalent romain des Moires grecques. Elles se nomment _Clotho_, _Lachésis_ et _Atropos_ (respectivement _Nona_, _Decima_ et _Morta_ en latin. Clotho, ainsi nommée d'un mot grec qui signifie « _filer_ », tient le fil des destinées humaines. Lachésis, nom qui en grec signifie « _sort_ » ou « _action de tirer au sort_ », est la Parque qui met le fil sur le fuseau. Atropos, c'est-à-dire « _inévitable_ » en grec coupe impitoyablement le fil qui mesure la durée de la vie de chaque mortel.  
_Music Pong_ : émission inventée.


End file.
